La Patron et le Geek, plus qu'une histoire
by Darness M
Summary: Les véritables pensées du patron ( Salut Les Geeks ) enfin dévoilé au grand jour... écrite pour le calendrier de l'avent du forum le village d'Otsu. /!\ Yaoi /!\


( Après un énorme sondage, voici une fanfic sur Le patron x Le geek dans Salut les geeks, pour que ça paraisse moins bizarre on va dire qu'ils sont dans deux corps différents. Je n'ai pas écrit le lemon parce que je pense que c'est mieux de le laisser à l'imagination de tout le monde x) Bonne lecture ! )

**Le patron et le Geek, plus qu'une histoire…**

_Une fois de plus, je gagnais la partie. Que voulez-vous, je suis un éternel joueur. Je me présente, je suis celui que l'on appelle "le patron", et le gamin qui boude dans son coin en me maudissant depuis plus d'une heure maintenant, c'est mon p'tit Geek préféré. Pourquoi préféré ? Parce que c'est trop marrant de le faire tourner en bourrique voyons. À chaque fois qu'il tente de se faire des amis, ou pire, d'avoir une petite amie, même si les chances sont minces, son petit air de cocker malheureux pourrait en faire craquer certains à cause de la pitié qu'il provoque chez les gens. Hé bien, à chaque fois, je fais foirer ses rendez-vous en beauté. Soit je leur fais peur, soit ils finissent la soirée avec moi... dans un lit ou ailleurs. Dans tous les cas, mon pauvre Geek finit toujours seul, à bouder dans son coin et c'est on ne peut plus jouissif. C'est, bien entendu, encore plus marrant quand il tente de s'énerver, restant à bonne distance de moi dont il a une trouille bleue, tout en me traitant de tout un tas de noms d'oiseaux... Vraiment des noms d'oiseaux. Il n'a pas encore saisie que quand on parlait d'être traité de noms d'oiseaux c'était des véritables insultes, non pas merle, rouge-gorge, corbeau... Enfin, je ne lui dirais pas, vu que c'est trop amusant. Et dès que je fais un pas vers lui, il détale comme le petit chiot qu'il est, en hurlant comme si un monstre le poursuivait avec un couteau déjà recouvert de sang. Et ça m'amuse d'autant plus. Plus on me fuit, plus ça me donne envie de poursuivre la personne._

_C'est ainsi que de fil en aiguille, il s'est retrouvé bâillonné dans mon lit. Certains diront qu'on n'échappe pas à son destin. Je dirais plutôt qu'on n'échappe pas au patron. Ho, le mignon a bien essayé de se débattre mais une fois bien attaché à mon lit il ne restait plus que son regard effrayé qui me donnait des palpitations, c'est tellement bon de le voir dans cet état. Ça m'excite au plus au point et me donne envie de lui faire des choses bien pire encore, que je ne peux vous raconter en détail de peur de violer vos chastes oreilles. Surtout vous, fangirls encore inexpérimentés qui ne font qu'imaginer ce que je suis capable de faire sans savoir vraiment que je suis capable de tout mais surtout du pire. Et sans aucun doute des choses que votre esprit ne peut même pas imaginer._

_Après de longs ébats plus bestiaux qu'amoureux, disons que la pièce n'était plus la même. Les draps étaient déchirés, la couette sans-dessus-dessous, les oreillers éclatées avec des plumes qui voletaient à travers la pièce, mon petit Geek s'était finalement évanoui ( après quelques autres réanimations forcés ), la peau lacérée, bleutés par certains suçons, rougis par des morsure, le corps recouvert de sueurs et de semence... Un spectacle tout à fait jouissif en bref. C'était notre première fois, ce qui est de toute évidence un moment émouvant, les premiers pas du Geek vers le royaume de la perversion... Il a fallu que j'en garde un souvenir, c'est pour cela que j'ai bien entendu tout filmer sans exception et pris plusieurs clichés que je vais pouvoir exposer dans ma tanière en réfléchissant à ce que je pourrais lui faire subir la prochaine fois._

_Oui, la prochaine fois, car ça ne va pas s'arrêter là, non, je compte bien me servir de son corps encore de nombreuses fois, le salir comme pas permis, le faire me supplier, gémir de plus en plus fort, lui faire complètement perdre la tête au point qu'il ne puisse plus se passer de moi... Tout simplement parce que, même s'il ne le sait pas encore, il n'appartient qu'à moi et à moi seul, je ne le laisserais à personne d'autre, je l'assouvirais à mes penchants les plus malsains jusqu'à ce qu'il en perde son âme et qu'elle m'appartienne aussi..._


End file.
